List of Game Shakers episodes
|writer = Dan Schneider (Teleplay by:Dan Schneider & Jake Farrow) |synopsis = After creating the game app Sky Whale for their science project, which grown out to the most popular game app of the year, Babe and Kenzie start a gaming company called Game Shakers with their friend Hudson in Brooklyn. But they used Double G's music in the game, so he sues them all he has been owed. Fortunately, Babe and Kenzie take him on as business partner and hire his son, Triple G, as a game consultant. |german_title = Sky Whale |portuguese_brazil_title = Sky Whale |spanish_latin_america_title = Sky Whale |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Dan Schneider Richard Goodman |synopis = Babe and Kenzie are about to use Hudson and Triple G as test subjects for their new game, Carpoon. Before they do, Double G, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and they tell them that their games have made a lot of money. Double G awards them with 100 DubCakes (cupcakes with Double G's face on them). However, Bunny had eaten half the DubCakes. Ruthless had tried to stop him, but Bunny had bitten his finger. Double G also gives Babe and Kenzie $5,000 each to spend on something special. Hudson, who had apparently made friends with pigeons, lets the pigeons in and they fly everywhere. |spanish_latin_america_title = La chaqueta perdida y las palomas salvajes |spanish_latin_america_translation = The lost jacket and the wild pigeons |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} |writer = Dan Schneider Sean Gill Jana Petrosini |synopis = The episode begins with Babe & Kenzie sitting in Fooders. Triple G comes in with his teacher and introduces her to the girls and Hudson. Babe tells Triple G to check out a new game, Dirty Blob, but his teacher disagrees and wants Triple G to study. Triple G wants to play the game and lies by saying he has to go to the bathroom and tells Babe to go another table. Hudson and Kenzie distracts the teacher by showing Hudson peeling an orange on his feet. Babe and Triple G lie by saying that the teacher's apartment has been robbed. Triple G plays it and likes the game and Babe says they need Double G's approval. Triple G eats the orange that Hudson peeled but spits it out after he finds out Hudson peeled it with his feet. The next day, the gang are at the Game Shakers warehouse testing Dirty Blob with Hudson. Triple G and Kenzie like the outfit and then, Double G walks in with Bunny & Ruthless. Double G wants to know when he can check out the Dirty Blob game and Babe says right now. Babe gives Double G the game and Double G starts to play it. Then, Double G finds out why Triple G is not with his tutor and Double G puts Triple G on probation in further notice. Triple G becomes angry and mad that he will have to go to Utah and will have to quit his job at Game Shakers. Afterwards, Kenzie & Babe go to school with Hudson and Kenzie does equations which she finishes really fast. Then, Mr. Sammich tells Kenzie to help Hudson get a pencil out of his ear. After Mr. Sammich leaves, Kenzie turns on the whiteboard and puts Drake & Josh on. But an incoming call from Double G comes and Kenzie and Babe answer it. Double G says he likes the game and wants to release it online tomorrow. Babe and Kenzie agree and Double G, Bunny and Ruthless start laughing at Hudson. Kenzie keeps pulling the pencil out of Hudson's ear. There is gum on the end of the pencil and Hudson chews the gum. Everybody gets grossed out. Then, Kenzie & Babe return to the warehouse where they see Hudson in the Dirty Blob costume and Triple G trying to play "Wrecking Blob". Kenzie & Babe try to stop them but Triple G hits Hudson towards the buckets and Hudson rolls back to the computer, therefore damaging the game. Kenzie and Babe try to reconnect the game again and Triple G freaks out. Hudson tells everyone to steal the game from Double G's Pear Pad. At Fooders, everyone is thinking of a way to get the Pear Pad. Triple G freaks out and Babe has an idea by doing a plan. Everyone goes into the office and Kenzie starts to finish downloading the game. Babe then finds Sniffalicious, a perfume made by Double G. Ruthless & Bunny come and are confused so they call Double G to come. The kids try to run but Double G stops them. Kenzie then stalls by saying they are making a song. Double G then wants to hear the song and it finds out to be really bad. Triple G sees the game is fixed and is happy. Babe says that he shouldn't be happy. Hudson asked why. At Fooders, Ruthless becomes Triple G's new tutor. Triple G then gets an equation correct. |spanish_latin_america_title = El sucio Blob |spanish_latin_america_translation = The dirty Blob |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |not_translated = Croatian }} Category:List of episodes